The Reason Why A Girl Should NOT Watch Porn
by Devil Hunter Kira F Sparda
Summary: KiraLacus Warning: LEMON! Lacus has OOCness! Kira buys porn and keeps it in his secret drawer. Lacus gets bored so she watches some DVD movies and accidentally stumbles onto his drawer while Kira is gone at work. She watches it and does something sexy...
1. OneShot

**MH: Another Lemon came to my mind again…**

**Kira: Who will you put this time?**

**MH: You and Lacus again! But, this time, it's a one-shot! It's so long!**

**Kira: Oh, crud!**

**Lacus: -Blushes wildly and giggles a bit seductively-**

**MH: Details as follows:**

**--**

**Title: The Reason Why A Girl Should NOT Watch Porn**

**Pairing: Lacus/Kira (Since this is more of Lacus than Kira)**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: M**

**Summary: Kira buys pornography and keeps them all in his secret drawer in the DVD library holder. Lacus stumbles onto the drawer when Kira is gone and decides to watch some.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed/Destiny!**

**Warning 1: Lemon! Do not read if you're not old and/or mature enough, or offended by it!**

**Warning 2: Lacus will be BEYOND OOC! Kira might go way OOC as well!**

**--**

_Night_

Kira bought a lot of live-action porn and hentai which cost a lot of money since he bought only original, for he despises all pirated contents and the pirates who sell them, despite the cheaper price. He had so many fantasies about his wife, Lacus, every night. So, he decides to watch some without Lacus knowing that he has some, or she would not forgive him for fantasizing other women in such media. Recently, he keeps thinking about Lacus whenever he watches some of these movies/series. But, he isn't the only one horny over Lacus, as the sensation will be vice versa.

He heads to bed with Lacus sleeping soundly. He kisses her goodnight as he sleeps beside his pink princess. Lacus would be so bored whenever Kira goes to work.

_Morning_

"Lacus! I'm leaving!" Kira bid the said girl farewell from home.

"Bye, honey," Lacus replies with a blistering kiss. She breaks it as she said," Good luck in work, OK?"

Kira drives to work on the Orb military, where he, Athrun, Shinn, Meyrin, and Lunamaria train newly recruited soldiers. These guys also had a double-life, in Athrun's case, a triple-life. Athrun is also the co-representative of Orb; after all…Kira and the gang are in a band, too. It isn't easy living a double-life, but, in Athrun's case, a triple life.

With Kira gone, Lacus gets a bit bored. All what she did this morning was watch her HD DVD discs she bought in a DVD/Blu Ray disc store owned by Martin DaCosta. She got more and more bored watching her own romance genre movies.

_Later in the afternoon, after Lacus ate her lunch_

Lacus decides to borrow Kira's DVDs, but, little did she know about Kira's secret drawer. She saw a certain DVD drawer which had a sign that said "It's something forbidden! None shall watch them, but me!" stuck on the front. When she opened it, there are all of Kira's pornographic DVDs and Blu Ray discs. 'So…these are all Kira's fantasies, huh? I better check them out!' Lacus thought curiously.

She opens Kira's Sony PS3 and their Bravia TV (A/N: I do not own Sony). She set the video output to Video3. The PS3 is on and Lacus has the controller. She clicks the Blu Ray disc player mode and opens the main Blu Ray main menu. She clicks the "Play Movie" option and the opening credits rolled. As Lacus sees the sex scenes, it was getting hot. Lacus can feel sweat dropping from her head and all over her body. She can feel wet down under; it is quite obvious that she got wet when watching porn. The sex scene, at first, made Lacus gasp; but, she gets some sexual arousal and desire. Her hormones were going berserk. Her brain tells her to start masturbating.

Seeing the erotic scene, Lacus puts her right hand under her purple miniskirt and caressed her inner thighs. Then, it went under her pink panties as she starts to fondle with her already wet and very tight pussy. She, then, placed a finger inside her entrance. She starts to moan in synch with the woman being thrashed by the guy on-screen, as she thrust her finger in and out of her. Seeing it, she imagines the woman as herself and the man as Kira, making love on the on-screen scene. She starts to pant non-stop like she was jogging around the villa. Then, she adds another finger in her; now, she keeps on moaning loudly as she can feel her own fingers pumping into her. When, she added another finger, she moaned out Kira's name out loud. It was a good thing that she's the only one inside the house, with her Haros guarding the outside for any oncoming intruders.

After pumping herself for 15 minutes, she came. She wet her panties and her hand. When she pulled her hand out, it was full of her own cum. She licked it and sucked her fingers for the sweet taste that is her own. She moaned each time she licked and suck her own honey from her own hand. She had never known that sex would taste so sweet.

"It's so hot in here…Kira…" Lacus moaned for her husband to come back desperately, yet, sexily. She begins to unbutton her shirt, exposing her brassiere-covered breasts. Her bra is pink with a lacy design all over the top of the cups. The cups had a rose design each. Her skirt got some of her sweat, so, she undoes the fly and slowly takes it off slowly, feeling a shiver on her legs until her ankle base as she takes it off. As she took off her miniskirt completely, the first HD DVD was finished. She took the disk out with her dry hand and replaced it with another inside.

As the second disc plays, Lacus was getting hornier. "Kira…come back here…" she moaned sexily. Watching porn really turned her on. "Oh, God…Kira…" Lacus continued her incoherent moans as she came back onto pumping her fingers in her again. She decides to skip the rest of the movie action and get to the erotic parts. She is watching them again, one by one. She came once again as she spreads her cum all over the couch. With each scene, she starts to fantasize about Kira as she slides her white shirt down her arms. She was getting hotter and hotter! She threw her white shirt on the floor where her skirt lay. Now, she is nothing but in her pink lingerie. Her bra is getting tight and her panties are so wet.

She starts to moan again in synch with the actress on screen as she is being pumped on by the leading actor on who is also on screen. Her hands start caressing all over her own body. She moaned in response as she lay down on the couch, with her sweating body spreading her sweat all over the bed. She stopped touching herself and her wet right hand comes back to her awaiting pussy. "Bra… getting tight... must… strip it… off!" She wanted to be topless, but, not yet, as her other hand was under her panties, touching her nether part again. She came after 10 minutes. This time, as her wet hand shows Lacus her juices, she spreads it all over her body and her lacy lingerie parts. Now she's one hot wet mama!

Because she skipped to the sex scenes of the DVD movie, the movie came to a close. 'So, Kira… these are your fantasies, huh?' Lacus thought 'Then, I should fulfill them for you when you come back.' She uses her dry left hand to replace the second with a third one, she, again, skips to the sex scenes. Seeing it again, she again jacks off; her right hand under her panties and her left is behind her back, finding the clasp that hooks the bra together. It found what it was looking for. Amazingly with one hand, the clasp unhooked successfully.

With the clasp unhooked, Lacus slowly slithers the shoulder straps down, exposing her round and big breasts whose bust size is 38 inches. She throws her moistened up bra on the floor where her shirt and skirt lay. She begins massaging her own breasts in circular rotations so she can have some hot, steaming pleasure. She imagined her hands as Kira's, feeling the pleasure of having her breasts cupped and her nipples hardening from her own hands' touch. She gets more turned on as she sees the actress being fucked by the guy whilst he fondles with her breasts. She couldn't take it anymore! "Must…cum…" Lacus groaned. "OH, GOD!" She screamed as she wet the sofa all over.

The movie came to a close because she only skipped to the sex scenes. She gets this time a hentai DVD. It contained some short miniseries. She skipped to the hentai scenes and masturbates again. Her panties are wet! So, so WET! She took it off slowly, her legs shivering as the garment is slowly being taken off. Now, she is naked, clad in nothing as she starts to finger herself again. She is really into masturbation. She is masturbating over and fantasizing about Kira. She keeps moaning out his name in bliss! She couldn't take it anymore. She can't wet the entertainment room anymore! She has to jack off somewhere else, and that would be in the master bedroom.

She uses her only dry hand to return the DVD back on its original casing, turn off the PS3 and the TV. She couldn't fix the wet problem that is the couch and her moist clothing, but she can do the latter as she puts them into the washer. She was going upstairs to the master bedroom, naked. As she reached her destination, she opens the door and shuts it, not locking it knowing that Kira isn't at home yet. Once she is inside, she lies down on the bed, wetting it with her cum in the process. She used her wet hand to jack off more and her dry hand to grab hold onto the sheets for her wild side. She moans loud her husband's name in sheer and utter pleasure. She closes her eyes, dreaming of her and Kira making love on the bed she is lying, with him on top, and the entire bed was in a mess of each other's cum, more especially Lacus'. She even screamed on what he made her say loudly, which she did as Kira's 21st birthday gift.

_Nightfall, Downstairs_

Kira came home, a bit stressed, but managed to finish his professional jobs, as he was working hard that his salary in his former job increased, giving him more money for Lacus' gifts, PS3 games, grocery and mall shopping, and hentai. He needed to relax on the couch. When he sat down, he felt that his ass got wet. Kira quickly stands up and checks the ceiling for leakages; there was none. 'Where could've this wetness come from?' Kira asked mentally. Then, he identified it as cum, due to the sticky, white substance. He licked some on his finger and it tasted sweet. It was Lacus'. He, at first, jumped to conclusions. 'Lacus! How could you… after everything we've been through?' Kira cried in thought.

Then, his sadness worsened as he hears loud moans and screams from upstairs, which is in the master bedroom. He quietly goes up without Lacus knowing that he is now at home. He slowly puts his ears against the wall where the master bedroom is behind it to hear the moans of who he thinks the guy is cheating him on. He hears no guy's moan. His sadness faded as he sighs and said silently, "Thank goodness…"

Then, Kira becomes curious on what she might be doing in the bedroom. He quietly opens the door without Lacus hearing its opening creaks. As he peeps, he sees Lacus lying down on the bed, naked, fondling with her twin peaks, moaning in pleasure. Suddenly, he hears the moan of his name. His eyes widened, jaws dropped, face blushed all over, and he had an extreme nosebleed, but not extreme enough for Kira to withstand; also, his member grew, but was held back by his jeans. He felt pain down under. 'My God! I'm getting a serious erection!' Kira thought as he looks on his Johnson. 'What to do? What to do?'

Then, Kira slowly opens the door and looks at Lacus for himself… nervously. He hesitantly closed the door. When the slam was heard, Lacus opened her eyes, her hands still fondling with her twin spheres that makes her a pure woman. She looks at Kira and he looked at her back. Kira was blushing all over and his nose still shows remnants of blood from his nostrils upon seeing naked women, most especially Lacus.

"Kira… I can't take it anymore…" Lacus moaned.

"What do you want, Lacus?" Kira asked. "You, Kira," she answered sexily "My horny husband."

Kira was in shock on what Lacus called him… her horny husband. Then, Kira replies, "Naughty Lacus Clyne-Yamato!" Kira called. Then, he noticed that his secret DVD drawer was compromised and tampered with. He knows who to blame for this…

"You've been very, very, naughty lately, my wild wife," Kira declared slyly, getting payback for what Lacus called him. "Get ready for your… How do I call this? Oh, right! ... 'Punishment'." He continued as he takes all his clothing swiftly, making him in the nude, and dives onto Lacus. He crashed his lips into hers for a deep kiss. Their tongues battled for their taste of their mouths, the couple moaning into that deep tongue duel. Suddenly, Lacus breaks the kiss and shows her wet right hand on Kira's face.

"Kira…" Lacus called seductively "Taste my honey…"

Kira did what she told as he grabbed her wrist and sucked her fingers and licked her entire hand. Now, it was 'squeaky clean' with his spit. 'Damn, she's tasty,' Kira thought devilishly. Then, Kira looks at her round mounds and gave each 'breastfeeding', with the open one cupped onto his hand, massaging it like how Lacus did it. Lacus' moans were so sexy that Kira starts to suck and cup her breasts harder. After his 'breastfeeding', he ducks down, places his face between her breasts and licks the valley, with his hands cupping both her breasts to compress his head.

Then, Kira pops out quickly as he needs air from suffocating in her chest. Then, Lacus ordered Kira as she points to her cunt "If you want more of my sweet nectar, lick it."

Kira licks down her body to reach his destination. Once there, he starts to lick it and insert his tongue in her. Lacus screamed loud, her grip onto the bedsheets was beginning to tighten up. She might lose all her control soon. He keeps devouring her entire womanhood. He even licked the bead.

Minutes later, Lacus came, screaming "KIIIIRAAAAAAA!!" as her juices flowed right into the said man's mouth. With a mouthful of cum in him, Kira drinks it all down. He faces the panting Lacus and said to her slyly, "Your honey is so damn sweet; I want more!"

Lacus grabs Kira's huge member whose length is 9 inches. She rubs it up and down first to make Kira lie down. And he did.

With Lacus on top, her wild side has been unleashed as she plasters a wicked, yet, innocent smile in front of Kira. "Look what your pornography did to me, Kira…" Lacus slyly stated "Now, the tables have turned, my Ultimate Coordinator!" She paused a little and began giggling like Nevan of Devil May Cry 3. "You're the one getting 'punishment' for buying porno behind my back!" she seductively continued. Kira's getting a frightened shock on Lacus' tone of voice, his face still blushing all over. Then, she licks all the way down his body until she reached her destination… his member. Lacus smiled again on Kira as she slowly licks the thing all over, first. Afterwards, she begins doing kitten licks on the tip. Next, she sucks the tip mad like she was sucking on a sweet ice pop, rubbing the rod. Lastly, she sucked the whole thing. Kira gasped and screamed loudly. The sensation was so good, making him moan out loud her name. Lacus smiles evilly upon hearing Kira's moans of pleasure. 'You bought so much porn, Kira. Bad boy! Now, keep crying, boy! That's right! The more you do that, the harder and faster I'll suck this 'lollipop' of yours!' Lacus thought slyly. She now moaned harder and faster than before.

More minutes passed, and Kira screamed "LACUUUUUUSSS!!" as his seeds shot into her mouth five times. When Lacus' mouth exited his huge rod, Kira can see that she has a mouthful of his load. Lacus opens her mouth a little to show it to Kira. Then, in front of him, she gulps it all down her throat. "God, Kira! You taste nice!" Lacus complimented in glee.

Kira wanted to be on top, but, since Lacus said that 'the tables have turned on him', she stopped him to stand up. It seems that Lacus has lost all her control completely, thanks to Kira's porn. Her wild side has dominated her, yet, maintains her sweet and innocent self. She first gives Kira a deep kiss, tasting each other's cum moistening in their caves with their tongues. While on hold of the kiss, Lacus gets her hands onto her pussy and Kira's dick. She scraped her entrance and placed his rod in it, feeling the tip in it. Slowly, she dove down full-length as she screamed practically. Before she could proceed onto pumping on him, Lacus explained in a sly tone, "I own you now, Kira. You're held prisoner. I dominate you. You made me say that I'm your 'sex doll' in your debut. I'm also very grateful you've been treating me well lately since the last war… Now, Kira… You're in my grasp; for, I have you now, Kira, my love! And I owe it all to your pornographic DVDs!" She finished with sly, yet, sweet giggles.

Lacus lost all her senses as she thrusts her pussy into Kira's member, letting the tip feel her core getting hit, making her moan sexily. Her hands held his abs as his held her hips. Kira was still in shock on what Lacus told him. With her words, he couldn't keep up with her, as she starts to dance on top of him faster and harder, again letting his member hit her g-spot. 'If not for me watching AND buying way too much porn, Lacus would've not been behaving like this…' Kira thought watching Lacus dancing for him. 'Forgive me… I'm losing my control… Must… keep up… with… Lacus… must…' he continued in his thoughts as it groans like a zombie hungry for, not brains of the living, but, sex. Kira thrusts upwards, trying to keep up with his pink princess. He can see through her eyes that she is in Seed mode. He went berserk all of a sudden, going into Seed mode to catch up with her.

Suddenly, Lacus slowed down. She leans forward to face Kira, her glowing blue eyes locking with crystallizing purple ones, her hair covering her face and his, and her hands resting on his shoulders hard. She pushes in steadily, and then, minutes later, she goes wildly faster and harder.

"Faster, baby! HARDER!" Kira screamed incoherently as he let go of Lacus and let his right hand rest on the sheets, gripping it up in the process; while his left touched Lacus' hair passionately. Her thrusts became so wild; Kira could no longer catch up with Lacus.

"Say it, Kira," Lacus pleaded "Say that you're a porn freak!"

"What?!" Kira replied.

"I said 'Say that you're a porn freak!', Kira."

Kira plays along and resisted. She slows down suddenly, just to tease him, to motivate him to admit that he was watching porn behind Lacus' back. Both exit Seed mode for a while and Lacus is now teasing Kira. When she slows down, he felt frustrated. Then, after minutes of slow thrusts, Kira confessed.

"OK! I ADMIT IT! LACUS! I AM A PORN FREAK!!"

Upon hearing the embarrassment Kira undertook, Lacus went back onto riding on him fast, wild, and hard, as well as going back into Seed mode. Kira couldn't activate his, as he got an embarrassment from her. Then, after forgetting the humiliating tease, Kira goes back into Seed mode and starts to fondle with her breasts. "Good porn freak…" Lacus said seductively "Good… For, I am one, too."

Kira gets shocked on what he heard from her as he asked, "Really?"

Lacus replies "Really, Kira, because of your DVDs and Blu Ray discs I became the horny whore I am now!" as she pumps harder on to him.

Lacus is getting too much pleasure in her mind. Suddenly, she feels that she is about to hit her peak, and so does Kira.

"Oh, Kira…Give me your hot seeds into my womb as I spill my honey all over your hips…" Lacus moaned.

"OK, Lacus. Spill your honey onto me!" Kira groaned back.

"OH, KIIIIRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!"

"GOD, YES… LAAAACUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSS!!"

Both came at the same time. His seeds shot into her womb as her honey spilled onto his member and hips. Now, the latter is a pool of cum.

Lacus wants more. She placed his twitching cock into her again. She rode into him again as she looked upon Kira's groaning face. Their shining orbs locked onto each other, yet again, as pleasure builds up into the two lovebirds' hearts, bodies, and souls for unity. After 9 more cummings, Lacus and Kira are now tired. Lacus collapses on top of Kira and falls on his left side.

"Look at what your porn can do to me, Kira," Lacus stated seductively in a soft whisper.

"I know…" Kira whispered back. "I shouldn't be watching those anymore…"

"Why not, Kira? It's fun!"

"I know it's fun to watch porn, but, not too much. It's an addiction. We shouldn't watch WAY TOO MUCH of it."

"That's the lesson you have learned today, Kira. Never leave the house with a lone married woman left with porno DVDs."

"Right! I should throw these away. Sorry…"

"I forgive you, Kira. And, don't throw them away; you've spent some money buying them in original format. But, would you forgive me for watching some without your permission?"

"Of course, Lacus. Who says I would never forgive you for such an act??"

"Thank you, Kira, for understanding!"

"Anyways, Lacus. Let's get to sleep. I don't want to get late at work."

Then, Kira adds something up.

"You know, you going wild was something that relieved me of my stresses at work. Thank you, Lacus. If not for you, I would've been like Rau."

"Of course, Kira. Don't mention that sociopath's name again. You could traumatize me and yourself."

"Oh, all right..."

Then, the couple kissed like it is their last time seeing each other. Then, they let go of it as they enter their warm embrace.

"Goodnight, Kira darling, my porn addict…" Lacus said as she enters sleep.

"You, too, naughty little Lacus…" Kira replies as he feels his eyelids heavy, putting him to sleep.

**--**

**MH: I got inspired when Framing Armageddon and I went to a mall and a record shop sells adult stuff (not telling where it is).****I also got inspired from my **_**wet dreams**_**.****Also,****here are the fics I got inspired from making this oneshot lemon:**

**The Little Black List, Chapter 1: Closer (The Ravaja of Dejeneration)**

**Addiction (Sniper Zero)**

**Fantasy, Chapter 3 (The Ravaja of Dejeneration...again)**

**Let Love Be Your Energy (Also from the Ravaja)**

**MH: I would also like to thank Framing Armageddon for the idea of this lemon.**

**Kira: -Snoring whilst groaning like a zombie- Zzzz…must…have…sex…with…Lacus…**

**Lacus: -Does the same as Kira- Zzzz…I…want…Kira…BAD…Zzzz…**

**MH: Oh, boy! I guess porn DOES make a couple addicted to each other sexually… and, makes the audience, more especially the females, masturbate over their respective mates! Well, I better fix this problem. I hope this fic taught me, mostly, and you, the reader, a valuable lesson about buying porn. Just R&R, y'all! Until then… See you later!**


	2. Author's Note: FanFiction Petition

**Petition from the Admins:**

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Raven Servathen

Eradona

Master-of-Mythology

AbyssKeeper

**Devil Hunter Kira F Sparda**


End file.
